Escaping Death
1 My eyes stared at the wall in front of me with my knees curled up to me. Well, as close as they could get with my damned stomach being the size of a basketball. My name is Alana Giovanni, nee Bell. I have straight, waist-length, dirty blonde hair that also, in the correct light, contains glimpses of platinum blonde and strawberry blonde. My eyes are hazel, a mixture of blue, brown and green. Normally, I have a small waist line, standing at around 5'5, and weighing somewhere around 110 pounds. Of course, that was before my husband got me knocked up. Since, I had put on some thirty pounds that, hopefully, I would burn off after I had the little buggers. I also normally work as a bounty hunter for my brother, Dave Bell, with my best friend, Summer, sitting shot gun. Ever since I beame a balloon house, though, I've been off the job until I give birth. Fun. As for my husband, Andrew Giovanni, he's the image of Italian perfection. He has that ever so slightly tanned skin that sets him apart from me. He has beautiful chocolate brown hair that always made you want to run your fingers through it. Of course, right now, it needed to be cut. His eyes are a beautiful, vibrant green that kind of remind me of a forest. He's a cop, and has been ever since he graduated from college and made homicide within his first few months of work, because everyone loves a plainclothes vice who somehow manages to solve all the problems of the world. "Buttercup, you're beautiful," Andrew said, eyeing me. Frankly, I wasn't sure if his attraction for me was actually genuine or if it was the sex appeal. I love him all the same, because I know he loves me. Even if sex appeal is part of the reason... "I'm fat! I'm a freaking bouncy house! I feel like I'll explode in a mesh of fat and blood and I hate this!" I threw my arms into the air before lying down on the bed. "I fucking hate you. You got me pregnant and I completely blame you for me being hormonal and pissy and fat. This is all you're fault!" Andrew sighed, leaning against the door to the bathroom. "Buttercup... You'll be fine. Everything will be okay. In a few days, you'll give birth to the twins, and everything will be okay." He walked over and kissed me lightly on the lps. "I'm sure Henry and Colin are antsy to meet the world, Alana. Just like you're antsy to have them. Just like I'm antsy to hold your naked body once this is all over with." My cheeks flushed bright red. "You freaking pervert! Unh... I'm going to call Summer to see if she needs help with her damned FTA's. It'll be easier than sitting here with a dickwad Italian Stallion." He pulled me to where I was sitting up and kissed me again. "I love you, too, Buttercup. I have to advise against you running around while you're pregnant." "Fuck off." I gave him a small shove and got to my feet. My stretchy black top shifted around my waist, so I pulled it down to almost mid-thigh. I gave a glance over at Andrew and sighed. "I love you... I'm pissed at you, but I love you. And your advice isn't going to stop me. If I spend another damned day in this house, I'll scream." His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me as close as I could be with that damned stomach of mine. "Never has before. But really, I have to warn you that driving right now isn't the best thing." I froze, half-way to the door. "What the hell do you mean by that?" He sighed before wrapping his arms around me, his chest pressed against my back. "Buttercup, if I can't talk you out of going, can I at least drive you so I know you'll be safe? I don't want you going into labour or anything." "You're helpless, did you know that?" I asked him, turning my head sideways so I can at least get a somewhat glance at him. "I'll be just fine, so you don't-" I suddenly squealed as he lifted me off of my feet and into the air. "No, stop! Put me down!" His laughter reached my ears and I started to try and kick myself free. He swooped my legs out from dangling below me to where I was being held securely in his arms. My eyes met his in a full-blown glare, which only made him smile even more. "Hi there, beautiful. What's got you all angry?" My lips pursed together, watching him with a 'really?' stare. "I'm staring at the problem." A smirk filled his features, and I knew that look anywhere. "Maybe I can change your state of emotions, make you all warm and fuzzy inside... specifically warm." My heart started pounding in my chest. "Your idea, while pleasant-sounding, won't work out too well." He ignored me and carted me over to the bed, laying me down. "Andrew-" His lips found mine, first a gentle brush of the lips that quickly changed into sporatic and lustful. I gave him a quick shove. His green eyes met mine and I saw that amusement in his eyes. "Buttercup... I love you, do you know that?" "You have the weirdest ways of showing it," I muttered but gave him a smile. "Although, I have to admit, every damned time you give me that smile, it makes me want to punch you in the face." "Oh? Why is that?" he asked, leaning forward. "Why? Because it's the look that you get in your eyes when you're laughing at me, and I hate when you laugh at me, as if I'm some stupid cartoon." He smiled at me, brushing the hair out of my face. "It's because you amuse me, you should be happy about that. Not a lot of people have that kind of effect on me. You're special." He shifted over to where he was sitting next to me and threw an arm around my shoulders. "Let's talk." My eyes flickered over to him and I raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is there to talk about?" He smirked over at me. "Our favorite things. Like... your favorite time in bed." I rolled my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder. "The first time, in the motel room. Everything was new and you made me feel in ways I never dreamed possible. Although, I think finding out you were alive on Christmas Day was great sex, too... You?" "I don't know... I mean, I'm partial to our first time and all, but I have to admit that I loved the time we first tried for a baby." My cheeks started to burn, so I tilted my head away. "Alright... Favorite person in bed besides each other." "Ah... But you see, this one isn't fair because, as far as I know, you've only slept with me." He waited for me to say something, but I kept my lips sealed. "Right?" I pursed my lips together, continuing to stare at the door. "Who?" I shrugged my shoulders ever so slightly. "When we were taking a break in college, there were a couple guys here and there." "Who?" he asked, being more persistent. "Jason Hart, Tommy Douglas and..." Dammit, I couldn't admit to the one small fling that would drive him insane. So, okay, it was college, but it's the fact that Andrew believes that the two of us have never been together... We kind of have... But I wanted to keep it that way, with only he and I knowing. "And?" I murmured the name to where not even I knew who I said, slouching back in my chair. After that fling, he's played it off well, and I've never once mentioned it, not to myself, not to anyone. We both acted like it never happened, not that he wouldn't stop bothering me about it and trying to replicate. Andrew sighed from beside me. "Buttercup..." "ItwasMickeyFarlo," I said quickly. I bit my bottom lip as I watched him, waiting for those words to register. It took a moment, but then it finally hit him. His hold on my arm tightened and I squeaked. "It was college! I didn't know him then and he didn't know me! He barely remembers it and I surely as hell don't bring it up! Likely, he's forgotten. Besides, you and I were over for all of four months. Did you expect me to stay loyal when you were sleeping with every damn tramp out there?" His eyes shot over to me and I wanted to shrink away. "I was not sleeping with every damned tramp out there." "Vanessa Bartley. Nina Walters. Andrea Nicholas. Bella Marian. Should I continue the list? Let's not even mention the time that I walked in on you and Melissa Carters!" I shouted, throwing my arms in the air. "We weren't dating then, were we?" "Exactly! We weren't dating! So it shouldn't matter whether I slept with some guys when so far I've managed to name five girls without even thinking!" I sighed and pushed his arm away. "Damimt, Andrew..." We both sighed simultaneously. We then both glanced at each other and laughed. "We're a bloody mess," he muttered, shaking his head. I snorted, covering my mouth. "No kidding." I sighed and went back to resting my head on his shoulder. "To think, we'll be freaking parents in a few days..." I shook my head and closed my eyes, allowing myself to drink in the moment. "You never answered my question." His chest shook from silent laughter. "Buttercup, you don't want to know that answer because you know it. Just like I know who you would likely say." Damn, was he right there. Mickey was hard to compete with... not that he could ever beat Andrew, though... Sadly, I guess he was talking about Melissa Carters, the one freaking tramp that he was with that I can't stand. "Of course, she's nothing to you. Never will be..." "Good to know," I murmured, letting myself relish in my memories of my childhood. I started smile, many of them including Andrew and moments of playing catch in the backyard, playing doctor, both appropriate and inappropriate versions included, which made my bite my bottom lip, messing with my cat, imagining what our families would end up like... He always wanted a big family with the perfect girl by his side. He said she would be beautiful, funny, caring... perfect. "Remember when we both planned out the families we would have?" "Yeah..." He said, laughing. "I remember how I kept imagining a girl who would be perfect, I just never expected my best friend would become that image..." He messed with a strand of my hair. "I believe I said that I wanted five boys and two girls, if I remember." "Yeah, you aren't getting that..." I laughed to myself, watching him through lowered lashes. "I remember how I said the guy I married would be able to cook and clean, how he'd love me unconditionally, that it would be love at first sight. I remembered saying how I wanted just have him, maybe a kid if we wanted, but nothing more than the one. I guess my plans fell flat on their face." His mouth dropped open and I smiled. "I can cook and clean! And do I not love you unconditionally?" I covered my mouth, laughing. "Okay, you get the love thing." "Hey!" My body shook from laughter, and he quickly joined in. "I love you, Buttercup." "I love you, too..." 2 "Alright, so what's the issue?" I asked as I walked into the bonds office. My eyes instantly fell on Summer, who was lounging on the couch with her phone on, texting away. Summer Dregers is my best friend, has been ever since high school. She has short, curly dark brown hair, hazel eyes that are a combination of brown, green, and gray, and a body type similar to my own. She was a little chaotic and loved her job, which I couldn't get. I hated my job, I only kept it because I couldn't leave. She lowered her phone, watching me through those hazel eyes. "Melissa Berns refuses to be brought in by anyone but you. I've tried asking, I've tried forcing, nada. Mickey even gave it a shot and she managed to escape." I glanced towards her, then down to my stomach. My eyes drifted back to her. "Summer, no offense, but I can't do shit. Andrew would first off kill you if I in any way got harmed by this bull shit. Second, I'm technically not even supposed to be out of the house, doctor's orders. Third, I would kill Melissa, why the hell do you want me anywhere near her?" "I'm out of options! Dave has refused to help me!" she shouted, waving her arms about. I groaned. Dave Bell was my brother, and he was also my boss. He had shaggy, light brown hair, my hazel eyes, and was a weasel in body type. When someone's arrested, my brother bonds them out providing that they are not able to. The person is then free to wonder Palm Coast, providing they don't break the law. Usually, being as how we lived in no-name Palm Coast, people showed up to court dates. But, when they didn't, they turned FTA, or failed to appear, and that's where I come in. I wrangle them in and deliver them to the police station. "What about Caroline or Elizabeth?" A snort made me look towards Caroline Nunez. She had platinum blonde hair, big breasts, and an ass that was pretty hard to compete with. Of course, I didn't have to compete with her, I had enough men in my life as is, two of which I didn't want and two of which were on the way. She could have Mickey or Jonah and I, frankly, would thank her. "Honey, I don't do that kind of stuff," Caroline said, grabbing her nail polish from her desk drawer and painting her nails. "Then what about you, Liz?" Elizabeth shook her head at me. Elizabeth Serello was a petite girl. She was two years older than myself, two inches shorter than myself, and a few pounds lighter. She had bright red hair that was cut like a flapper from the 20's and bright green eyes that assessed everything thrown their way. She was cute in that sort of pixie-way, and could easily manipulate a group of men with a bat of her eyelashes. With the power she possessed, it terrified anyone that wasn't dumb enough to turn the other way. Of course, I didn't fear her. She lifted her shoulders in shrug. "Sorry, I have to file..." She then looked around, trying to find something to file and finding nothing. "Em... I mean I have to go and call Kenny to make sure he can pick up Amber from daycare." She picked up her cell phone and "called" Kenny Serello, her husband. I sighed and looked back over at Summer. "Fine, I'll help you. But, I do promise that if she moves towards me once in the wrong way, her ass is getting shot... Don't give me a gun, on second thought. I might just shot her." Summer rolled her eyes and got off of the couch. "Thank you." She then lead me outside and to her cherry red corvette. I got into the passenger seat, her in the driver's seat, and we were off. I tapped my fingers on the side door, watching as trees sped past. Melissa Carters, boy was that a hurtful topic. Melissa is the definition of a bimbo: bleach-blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, big breasts, a big ass, and not having a clue about anything in the world. That's why I could stand Caroline over Melissa, Caroline actually knew things. Melissa was my roommate back at Stetson University, she only got in because she pulled the daddy-is-a-billionaire card on them. She is also the one I walked in on with Andrew, and I would be damned if I didn't kill her if I saw her today. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. I stayed like that for the rest of the ride until we pulled to a stop. I opened my eyes and looked at Melissa's single-story pink house with light brown shingles. I cringed, looking at the house. It was horrible, how the hell was Mel living in that hell? We got out of the Corvette and walked over to the door. I knocked and the door instantly flew open. "Alana! It's so nice to see you!" Her eyes suddenly drifted down to my stomach. "Who's the baby daddy?" My fists clenched by my side as I looked at her. "Not important. I'm here to bring you back to the police station. You missed your court date and I'm here to bring you in." "Of course, I know. I asked Summer for it to be you. Hi, Summer, sweetie. But I also wanted to catch up with my college roomie! Come in for tea and let's chat, and then we can head down to the police station!" I looked over at Summer. I wanted her to give me her taser so I could tase this little tramp and bring her downtown. I looked back towards Melissa, who was smiling. "Fine," I said, grumbling. I followed her inside, Summer staying close to my side. We all sat down in the living room, and Melissa decided to get right into the conversation. "So, Alana, tell me about your life, everything up to graduating." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Nothing happened. I became a bounty hunter, traveled to Paris and Hawaii with Andrew. I'm married now and I'm going to have twins." "Twins... Exciting. I have a kid, too. Of course, the father was-" She paused, looking at me. "Not important. Who did you marry though? I mean, if you married Giovanni, I would be shocked, especially since you both had that huge fight back in college-" "You would know all about that fight, wouldn't you?" My voice was dripping with malice that made everyone, including myself, freeze. Melissa sighed, looking at me with those overly fake sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Lane, I never meant to hurt you like that. I mean, he was there to apologize to you and I took advantage of the situation. He was shirtless, though, and he has an amazing set of abs going on there." I pursed my lips together, watching her with a sudden hostility. "I think this conversation is over, Mrs. Carters. Are you ready to come into the police station?" She shrugged her shoulders, giving me an innocent look. "Sure." She stood up and walked to the door, looking back at us. "Do I have to wear cuffs? If I do, please be careful and mind my manicure, it was just done." Bitch. Summer walked over and cuffed Melissa and all three of us left. I made sure her door was locked and walked her to the Corvette, shoving her into the backseat. I then followed, sitting up front with Summer behind the wheel. We drove down to the police station and came to a stop by the loading docks. I got out and yanked Melissa out, carting her inside the building. Vinny Poletti looked up and a huge smile filled his face. "Damn, Summer. The pregnant woman kicks your ass." "Fuck off, Poletti," I said as I forcefully shoved Melissa onto a bench. I unlocked one cuff and attached it to the bench before walking over to Poletti. "Body receipt." As he started to write it up, someone spoke from behind me. "Andrew!" Melissa shouted and I turned around to see her standing awkwardly due to her hand being cuffed to the bench. "Andrew Giovanni! You got me pregnant and I had a fucking child because of you!" My heart stopped in my chest and I looked over to Andrew who looked pale. Everything stopped in the station, looking towards Melissa and Andrew, some glances being thrown my way. Anger started to boil deep inside, watching her. "What?" Andrew asked, looking towards me, then to Melissa. "What the hell are you talking about?" "I'm talking about that night in college! I was twenty-one and I ended up pregnant because of you! I dropped out of college because of you! My four-year-old son is sitting in my mother's house because I wasn't ready to have a child. I had a fucking child because of you!" Andrew glanced back towards me and a hurt look settled over my face. "Alana-" "Y-You slept with my roomate... I-I knew that... but you didn't even bother with protection?" I questioned, taking a step away from him. Tears started to make my vision go fuzzy and I blinked my eyes rapidly to clear my vision. "I-I forgave you then... And now you have a fucking child?" He took a step towards me, but I turned on my heels and took off, out of the station. A pair of arms stopped me from making it far and I looked up to see familiar green eyes. "Alana, please just list-" I shoved at him, but he didn't let go. "Get your arms off of me! Go and take care of your other damned child and family! God, I was so fucking stupid for thinking that you really fucking cared!" "Alana, please relax. I had no clue about the child in the first place, just that Mel dropped off the face of the Earth. I do care, I care for you." "You're an asshat!" I gave him another shove and he finally let go. "And how the hell can you have no clue? Did you or did you not fucking use protection that night? Because that could have easily of been me that night, because you said it yourself. You were there to apologize to me and instead ended up sleeping with that... bitch!" "I thought I did!" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "The last time I checked, the only times I haven't used protection was when I knew for a fact you were on the pill and I didn't have a condom nearby or when we were trying to have a kid!" "You don't get it, do you?" I shouted, glaring at him. "You have a fucking kid out there that we didn't have together! You had a kid with another woman and you want me to act like that's okay but it's not! It hurts knowing that you have a child out there that isn't mine!" I rubbed at my eyes with my sleeves, cursing. "Dammit, see? I'm crying because of you! Just stay the hell away from me!" Silence filled the air as I stared at the ground, my arms wrapped around me protectively. Suddenly, a pair of shoes entered my vision and a hand lightly lifted my chin up, making me meet those sad green eyes. "I'm sorry, Alana. I'm so damned sorry. I shouldn't make you feel this way." He leaned over and lightly pressed his lips against mine, making my heart skip a beat. I knew I shouldn't blame him for the child who may or may not even exist, and him kissing me made it hard to stay mad at him for long. His lips left mine all too soon, and the anger I was feeling before slowly crept back in with the sadness. "I'm going to go inside and sort this, okay? I want you to go home and I swear, once we have proof of one way or another about the kid, I'll let you know." He kissed the top of my head before walking through the crowd of people who had gathered to watch the fight. I blinked away tears before pushing through after him, making my way to Summer's Corvette. Everyone suddenly fled, except for Jonah Cartmen and Summer. Jonah Cartmen was around six feet with messy blonde hair and knowing brown eyes. He seemed to understand me more than I understood myself, but he was like that with everyone, too. He was well built, like Mickey, but not as over done as Mickey. I looked exactly like his wife, Nora Villa, who actually was killed as a warning to myself. Now he was all over me, frantically worried about me and my health. "Hey, Alana," Jonah said, giving me a small smile. "How are you?" "Peachy... Can you drop me off at home, Summer?" "Sure," she said, getting into the Corvette. I gave Jonah a small smile before following her into the Corvette. As we pulled out of the spot, Jonah waved at us, a sad smile on his face. I pursed my lips together, waving his way before we disappeared around the corner. Category:Stories by Rainfacestar Category:Stories Category:Urban Fiction Category:Unfinished Category:Bounty Hunter